


Лаять не на то дерево

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: But Sherlock deserves it, Crack, John is a jerk, Johnlock - Freeform, Lestrade needs many drinks thanks to Sherlock's weird 'dog', M/M, Mentions of kinky leash/collar play, Silly, WereJohn, just for fun, kind of crack, various POV, were!john, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Когда Джон обнаруживает, что застрял в своей волчьей форме, Шерлок должен убедить ярдовцев, что тот просто очень большая собака.Потом начинаются махинации.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 25





	Лаять не на то дерево

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [barking up the wrong tree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973718) by [simplyclockwork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyclockwork/pseuds/simplyclockwork). 



Когда консультирующий детектив в этот раз оказался на месте преступления, Лестрейд не первым заметил огромного, похожего на собаку зверя, тихо идущего рядом с Шерлоком, но он _был_ первым, кто спросил его об этом.

− Шерлок, ты завёл собаку?

Шерлок, усмехнувшись, повернулся в его сторону, сопроводив всё приподнятой бровью, но это превзошёл его ледяной тон: 

− Нет, Лестрейд. Я присматриваю за ним вместо друга.

Скрестив руки на груди, Лестрейд посмотрел на огромного пса. 

− Какой оно породы?

− Не «оно», Лестрейд. Он. Это он. − Шерлок взглянул на животное, стоявшее рядом с ним, на собаку − хотя та была больше похожа на волка, чем любая другая собака, которую Лестрейд когда-либо видел, и которая смотрела на него снизу вверх, высунув язык из открытой пасти. − Я думаю, он может быть каким-то терьером.

Удивлённо заморгав, Лестрейд нахмурился и фыркнул. 

− Шерлок... он такой _огромный_! Неужели ты это всерьёз?

Детектив только пожал плечами. 

− Я в этом не _эксперт_ , Гэвин.

− Я − _Грег_.

Шерлок пренебрежительно махнул рукой. 

− Я здесь для того, чтобы раскрыть твоё дело, а не для того, чтобы общаться. − Он снова поймал взгляд Лестрейда, устремлённый на собаку, и вздохнул. − Что?

− А у него есть имя?

Шерлок посмотрел на собаку, которая наклонила голову и оглянулась. Этот жест был странно человеческим, и Лестрейд нахмурился. Повернувшись к нему, Шерлок внезапно самодовольно ухмыльнулся. 

− Хэмиш. Его зовут _Хэмиш_.

Собака низко зарычала. У Лестрейда волосы на затылке встали дыбом, и он вздрогнул. 

− А разве это не второе имя Джона? − Снова нахмурившись, он стал осматривать место преступления. − Кстати, а где Джон? Я думал, он будет с тобой.

Детектив и собака обменялись ещё одним странным взглядом. 

− Нет, − медленно ответил Шерлок. − Джон... ах... смертельно боится собак! − Собака тявкнула, ткнувшись носом в бедро Шерлока. Тот зашипел в ответ, отмахиваясь от собаки, пока та не села с тяжёлым звуком, раздражёно завыв.

− Он... что? − Лестрейд озадаченно заморгал. − Он никогда этого не говорил.

− О да, жутко боится. Настоящая фобия. Кричит, как девчонка, всякий раз, когда они приближаются... − слова оборвались криком из-за то, что собака куснула Шерлока за лодыжку, зарычав в ткань его брюк. Лестрейд в тревоге рванулся вперёд, но Шерлок только покачал ногой и ткнул пса в огромную голову. − _Прочь!_ Это дорогие брюки, Дж... _Хэмиш_. Если ты порвёшь их, то сегодня будешь спать на диване!

Эта фраза показалась Лестрейду странной, и он думал над ней ещё долго после того, как пёс отпустил лодыжку Шерлока и с ворчанием отошёл на несколько футов. Снова сосредоточившись на детективе, Лестрейд покосился на его ногу. − Господи, ты в порядке? Похоже, он не очень хорошо обучен.

− Я в полном порядке, − отрезал Шерлок. − Он обучен, но он настоящая задница. И он _порвал мне брюки_! Ты _определённо_ спишь на диване! − последний крик был обращён к собаке, которая ощетинившись и оскалившись, бросила на них через плечо взгляд.

Эта сцена была просто смешна. Лестрейд уже чувствовал, как несколько оставшихся каштановых волос на его голове седеют. На беду, Андерсон выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы вмешаться.

− Эй! − его гнусавый, противный голос перекрыл все звуки развернувшейся сцены. − Почему здесь _собака_? − Подойдя ближе, он ткнул пальцем в сторону задумчивого животного. − Она твоя?

Шерлок смерил его тяжёлым взглядом. 

− А если бы это было так?

Лицо Андерсона исказилось судорогой, а губы скривились. 

− Убери её отсюда! Мы не можем допустить, чтобы какая-то дворняга околачивалась поблизости, загрязняя место преступления.

Позади них раздалось рычание, заставившее Андерсона оглянуться через плечо на собаку, стоявшую прямо на негнущихся ногах. Шерлок ухмыльнулся:

− Ты должен извиниться. − Его тон был самодовольным, а руки небрежно скрещены на груди. − Мне кажется, ты его обидел.

Андерсон фыркнул: 

− _Обидел?_ Как можно _обидеть собаку_?

− Ты назвал его дворнягой.

− Ну, _это_ же дворняга!

Рычание усилилось. Бросив на самодовольное лицо Шерлока неуверенный взгляд, Лестрейд покосился на рычащее животное. 

− Может быть, просто сделаешь это, Андерсон.

На лице Андерсона появилось недоверчивое выражение. 

− Я не собираюсь извиняться перед _собакой!_

Шерлок пожал плечами. 

− Полагаю, это твой выбор. − Взглянув на собаку, он добавил: − Постарайся не порвать шкуру.

− Что... − рот Андерсона щёлкнул, обрывая вопрос, когда собака присела на корточки и, задрав хвост, рванулась вперёд. Издав пронзительный крик − более высокий, чем ожидал Лестрейд, Андерсон повернулся и побежал прочь. Пёс следовал за ним по пятам, огрызаясь и рыча, пока не добежал до середины улицы. Мощным прыжком огромные передние лапы пса ударили Андерсона в спину, сбив его на землю. Он продолжал сидеть на упавшем человеке, восторженно виляя хвостом по ногам Андерсона.

− Господи, Шерлок... отзови его!

Закатив глаза и раздражённо вздохнув, Шерлок помахал собаке рукой. 

− Ко мне! − Ничего. Собака, сидевшая на спине Андерсона, перестала вилять хвостом. − _Ко мне!_ − Уши у собаки снова поднялись, но она не отпустила Андерсона. Лицо Шерлока потемнело. − Быстро _ко мне_ , Хэмиш!

− Ты должен надеть на него поводок и ошейник, Шерлок. − Даже с того места, где он стоял, Лестрейд слышал низкий рык собаки и пискливое хныкание Андерсона. − Ты же знаешь, что это закон. − Шерлок раздражённо махнул рукой, всё ещё указывая на собаку.

− Послушай меня, блохастый мохнатый комок! − Эти слова, казалось, начали доходить до его сознания. Пёс медленно сошёл с человека и подошёл поближе. Прижав уши и раздражённо махнув хвостом, пёс ударил Шерлока задними лапами по коленям, заставив детектива вытянуть руки, чтобы не упасть.

Наблюдая за происходящим, Лестрейд испустил вздох, который почти заглушил яростный крик Шерлока: 

− Диван! Диван! Диван!

***

− Ну же, Джон. Это просто ошейник. Ну пожалуйста! Будь любезен!

Поднимаясь по лестнице к 221Б, Шерлок столкнулся со странным противостоянием между Джоном в его волчьем обличье и миссис Хадсон, сжимающей в руках собачий ошейник в красно-белый горошек. Сидя неподвижно, прижав передние лапы к голове и зажав уши, Джон не хотел его надевать. При появлении Шерлока он заскулил, уворачиваясь от неоднократных попыток квартирной хозяйки надеть ошейник.

− Да ладно тебе, Джон, − тон Шерлока был удивлённым; он прошёл мимо и опустился на диван. − Будь командным игроком. Разве не это ты всегда мне говоришь?

Низкий скулёж Джона перешёл в рычание, челюсть разинулись, и скулёж превратился в дикий лай. Миссис Хадсон шлёпнула его по морде ладонью, и тот испуганно взвизгнул. Уязвлённый, он бросил на неё быстрый взгляд.

− Ничего подобного, мистер! Я знаю, что ты волк, но ты всё ещё можешь вести себя прилично!

Джон склонил голову набок, виновато виляя кончиком хвоста. Взгляд, который он бросил на Шерлока, был убийственным, верхняя губа приподнялась, обнажив чёрные десны и острые зубы. Шерлок сердито посмотрел на него, высунув язык. Ноги Джона напряглись, шерсть встала дыбом, но тут же упала под тяжёлым взглядом миссис Хадсон.

− Пожалуйста, Джон. Получилось бы такое замечательное видео на моём аккаунте в TikTok. Кто знает, как долго ты будешь торчать в этой форме − может быть, так даже лучше! − Миссис Хадсон наклонила голову, надув губы, пока Джон не фыркнул, наклонив голову и подставив свою покрытую мехом шею. − Замечательно!

Обиженного выражения Джона было достаточно, чтобы заставить Шерлока рассмеяться, и тот заработал ещё один смертоносный взгляд, полный обещания мести.

***

Шерлок сплюнул в раковину, смывая зубную пасту. Вытирая рот полотенцем, он вышел через дверь, соединяющую туалет со спальней, и замер при виде огромного волка на кровати. Джон лежал, свернувшись в аккуратный мохнатый клубок, поджав под себя ноги и уткнувшись носом в кончик большого пушистого хвоста. При виде Шерлока упомянутый хвост начал медленно и нерешительно вилять.

− О, нет, не надо! − Шерлок оскалил зубы и обвиняюще ткнул пальцем в сторону Джона. − Я же _говорил_ тебе, что если ты порвёшь мои брюки, то будешь спать на диване! Давай!

Джон тихонько заскулил, хвост задёргался быстрее, а уши слегка прижались к голове. Шерлок не поддавался на уговоры.

− Не-а! И не надо так дуться. Я сказал именно это, и я действительно это имел в виду. Слезай с кровати! − Скулёж перешёл в рычание, и уши Джона опустились. Шерлок шагнул вперёд, теребя густой мех на шее Джона. − Нет! _Вставай_ , Джон!

Выпрямив лапы, Джон завалился на бок, позволив Шерлоку толкнуть его на простыни, и перевернулся на спину. Не обращая внимания на протесты Шерлока, он извивался на подушках, оставляя свою шерсть на дорогой ткани. Его язык вывалился наружу, передние лапы согнулись, лапы брыкались с явным собачьим блаженством.

Шерлок вскинул руки вверх. 

− Прекрасно! Ладно, забирай себе эту чёртову кровать. Не думай, что я не вспомню об этом в следующий раз, когда ты скажешь мне, что я был задницей! − Схватив одну из подушек и одеяло, Шерлок прошествовал в гостиную и бросил постельное бельё на диван. Он с раздражением опустился на подушки, свернувшись в капризный клубок, лицом к спинке дивана. Дёрнувшись, с сердитым лицом он рявкнул: − Ты плохая собака!

В ответ из спальни донеслось тихое подвывание, и Шерлок, фыркнув, снова повернулся на бок. Прижав колени к груди, он смотрел в темноте на спинку дивана, пока его не настиг сон.

Проснувшись рядом с тёплым мохнатым волком, лежащим наполовину на нём, Шерлок только вздохнул. Джон, облизывая его щеку длинным мокрым языком, потерял всякую надежду на прощение со стороны детектива. Сердитые крики Шерлока были достаточно громкими, чтобы разбудить миссис Хадсон внизу.

***

В большинстве случаев жизнь с бойфрендом, превратившимся в волка, требовала лишь незначительных изменений в распорядке дня. В других случаях Джон набрасывался на Шерлока, вырывая его из сна с учащённо бьющимся сердцем и заставляя чертыхаться. Вынуждая его вставать только для того, чтобы Джон вытащил свою задницу из спальни; когти скребли по паркету, а Шерлок кричал про кровавое убийство после его исчезающего хвоста.

Ходить по магазинам было сущим кошмаром. Когда Джон обратился, эта обязанность перешла к Шерлоку. В третий раз, когда он вернулся со сливками вместо молока и маргарином вместо масла, Джон огрызнулся на него, пока тот не согласился взять его с собой. Вывеска «домашние животные запрещены» на переднем окне заставила Джона расхаживать перед двойными дверями «Теско» в ожидании, когда Шерлок выйдет, чтобы сунуть морду в пакеты и изучить результаты. Сверкнув зубами и тихо зарычав, детектив вернулся за забытыми яйцами, хлебом, сыром и помидорами.

− Я надеюсь, что ты скоро вернёшься, потому что я это ненавижу. − Ворчание Шерлока сопровождало их всю дорогу до дома. Джон шёл рядом с ним, высунув язык. Подняв хвост, он покачивал им с томным удовольствием. Сердито глядя на него, Шерлок фыркнул: − По крайней мере, хоть _кто-то_ получает удовольствие.

Лай Джона в ответ был быстрым и явно весёлым.

***

Обучение на поводке прошло не очень хорошо. Учитывая характер Джона, это было ожидаемо.

− Я не могу поверить, что ты _укусил_ меня, мохнатый мерзавец! − сунув окровавленную руку под холодную воду, Шерлок крикнул через всю кухню волку, крадущемуся в гостиной. Пронзительные, сердитые вопли Джона почти заглушили его; широкие бока стучали по мебели, а он всё больше и больше нервно расхаживал взад-вперёд. Нарастающий шум заставил миссис Хадсон подняться наверх и подойти к несчастью с дрожащими руками и поджатыми губами. − Соседи! Мальчики, соседи!

− К чёрту соседей! − прорычал Шерлок. Проклятие было подчёркнуто тем, что Джон тяжело опустился на задние лапы и поднял морду в громком протяжном вое. − О чём _ты_ там воешь? − крикнул Шерлок, − это не у тебя окровавленная рука!

Крики и дикий визг возобновились. Миссис Хадсон закрыла уши руками, пиная разбросанные по квартире куски нейлонового поводка.

***

− Наконец-то посадили эту дворнягу на поводок? Хорошо.

При этих словах Андерсона Шерлок скривился. Рядом с ним, привязанный к длинной цепи, прикреплённой к толстому нейлоновому ошейнику, рычал, обнажая зубы, огромный пёс детектива. Привлечённая этим звуком, Салли, пятясь, отошла от края сцены.

− Что это такое, фрик? Почувствовал себя одиноким и решил найти себе друга, который не сбежит? Я давно не видела Джона, должно быть, он наконец-то пришёл в себя и съехал. − Глядя на собаку сверху вниз, она скривила губы в усмешке. − Поводок нужен только для того, чтобы собака не сбежала от тебя. Так я и думала.

Открыв рот, чтобы возразить, Шерлок был прерван шквалом яростного лая. Упершись лапами в бетон, Джон тявкнул на Салли, выставив хвост прямо из-за спины. Когда он наконец успокоился, Салли закатила глаза.

− _Конечно_ , твоя собака очень шумная, как...

Джон снова залаял, заглушая её голос, пока она не замолчала. Как только она снова открыла рот, поднялся лай, резкий, однообразный и сердитый. Побеждённая, Салли захлопнула рот, бросила на Шерлока взгляд, который вызвал у него ухмылку, и умчалась прочь вместе с Андерсоном, который следовал за ней по пятам. Открыв пасть и высунув язык, Джон потёрся головой о бедро Шерлока, радостно задышав, когда длиннопалая рука почесала его за навострёнными ушами.

Вздыхающий Лестрейд искоса взглянул на детектива, решив промолчать, когда взгляд поразительно синих глаз собаки предупреждающе метнулся в его сторону.

***

Дубль-два тренировка на поводке прошли так же неудачно, как и первая попытка. Закрепив цепь на ошейнике Джона, Шерлок попытался провести волчью версию своего напарника по Риджентс-парку для контролируемой прогулки.

В первый раз, когда Джон тащил его через траву, грязь и небольшой пруд, виновато прижатые уши и медленно виляющий хвост Шерлок воспринял как извинение. К третьему разу, когда Джон повалил его на скамейку и, разорвав, оставил большую дыру в его сшитом на заказ пиджаке, Шерлок уже не был таким снисходительным.

Заметив волчье веселье на физиономии Джона, он нацелился пнуть его в дёргающийся зад. Атака не достигла цели, и в результате Джон обернул тяжёлую цепь вокруг ног Шерлока, пока тот не опрокинулся, получив в лицо кучу грязи и дёрна.

− Ах ты дворняга! Ах ты сволочь! Ты полное и абсолютное _чудовище_!

Сорвав ошейник, Джон бросился через парк. Шерлок последовал за ним; его крики разносились по траве и привлекали слишком много внимания. Мощные лапы Джона быстро преодолевали расстояние, держа его вне досягаемости. К тому времени, когда Шерлок резко остановился, наклонившись, чтобы бросить камень в качающийся хвост и брыкающиеся лапы, Джон уже извивался в сырой траве на спине, мотая головой.

Камень с глухим стуком упал рядом с его передними ногами, вмятыми в мокрую землю. Джон замер, резко повернув голову и сердито глядя на детектива. Взяв ещё один камень, Шерлок поднял голову как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить пятно шерсти и сверкающие зубы, прежде чем оказался лицом в грязи с лапами Джона на плечах.

− Ты, должно быть, любишь диван, потому что опять спишь на нём! − фыркая, детектив попытался стряхнуть с себя волка, но вес Джона пригвоздил его к месту. Он потянулся за другим камнем, и Джон поднялся на задние лапы, снова опустившись на плечи Шерлока, чтобы снова вмять его о землю. Он несколько раз энергично подпрыгнул, вдавив лицо Шерлока в траву, и издал звук, подозрительно похожий на смех.

Крик Шерлока был достаточно громким, чтобы спугнуть нескольких птиц с соседнего дерева.

− _ДИВАН!_

***

Через две недели новая собака Шерлока начала действовать Лестрейду на нервы. Изгнав их обоих с места преступления до тех пор, пока Шерлок не научится контролировать зверя, он, наконец, смягчился настолько, что согласился принести материалы дела в квартиру. Когда он поднимался по лестнице на 221Б, с лестничной площадки донёсся грохот. Лестрейд замедлился, его шаги стали неуверенными.

Развернувшаяся перед ним сцена заставила его замереть.

Шерлок стоял на журнальном столике, держа свою огромную собаку за грубую шерсть на шее. Животное балансировало на задних лапах, сжимая переднюю часть его пиджака в челюсти. Собака рычала, урча глубоко в своей массивной груди. Но это было ещё не самое страшное.

Собака была одета в красную бандану, маленькую ковбойскую шляпу и пару джинс собачьего размера с дыркой на спине, чтобы вместить виляющий хвост. Пока Лестрейд наблюдал за происходящим, одна из кружек была отправлена на верную смерть хвостом, пролив чай и сбросив осколки посуды на пол.

− Х-м-м... − потеряв дар речи, Лестрейд понял, что домовладелица стоит в дверях и с раздражением наблюдает за происходящим.

− О, детектив-инспектор, добро пожаловать. − Она тепло улыбнулась ему, и он с трудом отвёл глаза от Шерлока, борящегося с собакой, переодетой ковбоем.

− Я... Шерлок в порядке?

Миссис Хадсон махнула рукой. 

− С ними всё в порядке. Просто разногласия.

Ошеломлённый Лестрейд заморгал. 

− У Шерлока есть разногласия с собакой его друга?

Взгляд, который она бросила на него, усилил его замешательство. 

− Собака его _друга_? Я ничего не знаю об этом, но споры между этими двумя не являются чем-то новым. На самом деле...

− _Заткнитесь_ , миссис Хадсон! − резкий голос Шерлока заставил её замолчать. Подпрыгнув, Лестрейд успел вновь сфокусировать взгляд и увидеть, как Шерлок отошёл от журнального столика, а собака с размаху ткнулась носом в пролитый чай. Взгляд, которым она одарила Шерлока, напомнил Лестрейду о патентованном раздражении Джона, и он нахмурился, слушая наставления Шерлока: − Не смотри на меня так, это _ты_ его опрокинул!

Пёс тявкнул, огрызаясь на Шерлока, и затих, когда детектив почесал его за ушами.

− Я принёс те материалы дела, которые ты просил. − Держа их в руках, Лестрейд оглядел квартиру. − А Джон всё ещё не вернулся?

Пёс поднял голову и навострил уши. Яркие синие глаза остановились на Лестрейде, заставив инспектора нахмуриться от странного ощущения знакомого взгляда.

Шерлок, миссис Хадсон и, конечно же, собака обменялись взглядами. Приклеив на лицо одну из своих фальшивых улыбок, от которой у Лестрейда скрутило живот, Шерлок ответил: 

− Джон как всегда уехал. Ради... Э-м-м... Врачебной... конференции? − Он перевёл взгляд на собаку рядом с собой. Животное наклонило голову, и его хвост застучал по полу в восторженном согласии. Улыбка Шерлока стала ещё шире. − Да, это так. Джон сейчас на конференции. Да. Вот.

− Хорошо. − Лестрейд покосился на них обоих и попятился к двери. − Конечно. Конференция, − голос Шерлока последовал за ним к лестнице.

− Всё в порядке, Грант?

− О да, прекрасно. И я − Грег. Ну что же, я ухожу. − С этими словами Лестрейд повернулся и почти бегом бросился вниз по лестнице. Подняв глаза, он увидел, что Шерлок смотрит ему вслед через перила, и на его угловатом лице отразилось замешательство.

Добравшись до лестничной площадки и толкнув входную дверь, Лестрейд бросился к своей машине, выискивая мобильный телефон на центральной консоли. Выбранный номер набирался при первом же звонке.

− Здравствуйте, детектив-инспектор. Чем обязан я удовольствию вашего звонка?

− Чёрт возьми, Майкрофт. А что случилось с Джоном?

***

Постукивая кончиком зонтика по ступенькам, Майкрофт стал подниматься к 221Б, не предупредив и не постучав. Войдя, он был поражён видом своего брата, лежащего на полу, вытянувшись на животе. Он лежал лицом к телевизору, скрестив руки на боку распростёртого на полу волка и положив голову на согнутые предплечья.

При появлении Майкрофта волк взмахнул лапами и завилял хвостом, чтобы ударить им Шерлока по лицу. Широко распахнув глаза, Шерлок с раздражённым прищуром уставился на брата.

− Майкрофт. − Шерлок сел и скрестил под собой ноги, проводя пальцами по густому меху, когда голова волка упала ему на колени. − Что ты здесь делаешь?

Наблюдая за большим волком, радостно пускающим слюни на колени Шерлока, Майкрофт двинулся, чтобы сесть в красное кресло напротив брата. Волк прижал уши к голове, а глубоко в груди животного зародилось низкое рычание. Вздохнув, Майкрофт изменил направление движения и вместо этого опустился на диван. Шерлок выглядел самодовольным.

− Тебе следовало бы знать, что лучше не сидеть в его кресле, когда он в таком состоянии.

− Да, конечно. − Майкрофт снова вздохнул. − Прошу прощения, доктор Ватсон. − Хвост Джона глухо ударился об пол. Склонив голову набок, Майкрофт изучал зверя, лежащего на боку, положив голову на колени Шерлока. − Я полагаю, вы застряли в этой форме?

Ещё один удар хвоста, за которым последовало тихое поскуливание, когда Джон уткнулся носом в согнутое колено Шерлока.

Майкрофт нахмурился. 

− И как давно это случилось?

Джон снова заскулил, подталкивая руку Шерлока, пока она снова не стала гладить мех между его ушами.

− Почти две недели. − Детектив опустил взгляд на голову, лежащую у него на коленях. Джон сонно моргал, а Шерлок почёсывал его за ухом. − Это никогда не было так долго.

− Интересно. − Сцепив пальцы под подбородком, Майкрофт оглядел волчью фигуру Джона. − Я попрошу кого-нибудь из моих сотрудников провести исследование и посмотреть, не сможем ли мы найти решение. А пока... − он перевёл взгляд на Шерлока, − Лестрейд позвонил мне в небольшой панике. − Услышав фырканье Шерлока, он предостерегающе поднял руку. − Он с подозрением относится к отсутствию Джона. − Спросил меня, бросил ли он тебя или ты в конце концов убил его ради эксперимента. − Взгляд, которым обменялись Шерлок и Джон, был удивлённым. Уши Джона дёргались из стороны в сторону и обратно; он снова пускал слюни на ногу Шерлока.

− Полагаю, ты считаешь, что мы должны посвятить его в эту тайну? − Шерлок с гримасой смахнул его слюну. − Джон, а ты как думаешь? − Джон низко «гавкнул». Перевернувшись на спину, он вытянул ноги в воздухе, прежде чем свернуться калачиком. Шерлок кивнул и посмотрел на брата снизу вверх. − Кажется, мы пришли к согласию. Мы объясним ситуацию Лестрейду.

Майкрофт кивнул. Поднявшись на ноги, он положил руки на ручку зонтика. 

− Уж постарайся. − Он склонил голову к Шерлоку, потом к волку, извивающемуся на его ногах. − Доброго дня, брат. Доктор Ватсон.

Слушая, как он спускается, Шерлок посмотрел на большую голову, повернувшуюся, чтобы прижать мокрый нос к его животу. − Как же нам это сделать?

Джон моргнул и ткнулся мордой в грудь Шерлока, прежде чем издать тихий лай. Шерлок вздохнул.

− Я понятия не имею, что это значит.

***

Сидя на захламлённой кухне квартиры 221Б, Лестрейд хмуро посмотрел сначала на человека, сидевшего напротив него, а затем на большую собаку, вышагивающую из-за стола в гостиную и обратно.

− Позволь мне всё прояснить. Ты хочешь, чтобы я поверил, что этот пёс... _волк_... Это Джон?

Шерлок кивнул с ободряющей улыбкой на лице. 

− Да! Да, именно так.

Низкое фырканье Лестрейда стерло усмешку с его лица. 

− Я серьёзно, Шерлок. Когда ты успел стать таким плохим лжецом?

Нахмурив брови, Шерлок выглядел оскорбленным. 

− Во-первых, Георг, я просто _фантастический_ лгун. Во-вторых, _это_ Джон.

− Это действительно не то, чем можно хвастаться, Шерлок.

Детектив отмахнулся от нагоняя. 

− Ничего страшного, я и сейчас не лгу. Посмотри на него! Джон, иди сюда.

Волк вернулся на кухню и остановился рядом со стулом Шерлока. Он был достаточно высок, чтобы с лёгкостью поднять голову над столом. Лестрейд уставился на него, и язык зверя высунулся из его открытой пасти. 

− Ты переименовал его в Джона?

Шерлок закатил глаза. 

− Я его ни во что не переименовывал, это его имя. Ты же _знаешь_ , что это его имя. − Волк тявкнул.

− Это безумие, − пробормотал Лестрейд. − Ты сошёл с ума.

− Я − нет! − Шерлок поднялся на ноги и хлопнул ладонями по столешнице. − Майкрофт сказал, что ты обеспокоен, и посоветовал нам ввести тебя в курс дела. Итак, мы здесь, чтобы ввести тебя в курс дела. То, во что ты предпочитаешь верить − это твоя собственная прерогатива, и я внёс свою лепту.

Застигнутый врасплох сердитыми словами детектива, Лестрейд снова покосился на волка. Зверь втянул язык обратно в пасть и уставился на него, прежде чем рысцой обогнуть стол и направиться к нему. Инспектор повернулся и, нахмурившись, посмотрел на приближающегося волка. 

− Если это розыгрыш...

Шерлок покачал головой так сильно, что его кудри тоже пришли в движение. 

− Это не так. Это Джон.

Опустившись на задние лапы, волк широко раскрыл глаза. Ткнувшись мордой в Лестрейда, он потом поднял голову и кивнул. На самом деле _кивнул_ : огромная голова наклонилась и снова поднялась. Лестрейд вытаращил глаза. Синие глаза были яркими и знакомыми. Странное чувство понимания опустилось в его желудок.

− Но как ты можешь быть волком? Я думаю, что заметил бы, если бы мой друг был волком.

Волк Джон издал ворчащий, скулящий звук глубоко в горле, и заскрёб лапами по полу.

− Эй! Следи за линолеумом, а то миссис Хадсон опять свалит всё на меня!

Фыркнув, волк закатил глаза и бросил на Шерлока сердитый взгляд. Эти действия настолько напоминали обычную реакцию Джона на жалобы Шерлока, что Лестрейд нахмурился.

− Что за чертовщина!

***

Теперь, зная правду о «собаке» Шерлока, Лестрейд разрешил им обоим приходить на места преступлений, если только Джон будет на поводке и пообещает не гоняться за Андерсоном. Это было совсем близко, когда судебный эксперт бросился на них, изрыгая гнусавым голосом жалобы, но одного рыка Джона оказалось достаточно, чтобы заставить его поспешить прочь.

Всё ещё трудно было поверить, что этот огромный лохматый волк − Джон Ватсон. Лестрейд старался сохранять непредвзятость, пытаясь не верить в то, что он совершенно обезумел, каждый раз, когда большое животное совершало поступок, сильно напоминавший ему Джона-человека. Например, огрызался на Шерлока, когда тот говорил что-то явно социопатическое или отмахивался от кого-то грубым словом или жестом.

Что действительно заставило его осознать, что это правда, так это инцидент, произошедший через три дня после того, как детектив всё рассказал Лестрейду. Сложное дело привело их к подпольному чёрному рынку краденого медицинского оборудования, и Шерлок, верный себе, рванул вперёд со своим обычным упорством.

Когда он, обогнав Лестрейда и его офицеров, исчез за поворотами и в тёмных переулках, Джон бросился за ним.

От грохота выстрелов у Лестрейда заколотилось сердце. Следующий звук дикого, мучительного воя был похож на ледяную воду в его венах. К тому времени, как они догнали его, на земле лежали три искусанных собачьими зубами тела. Джон лежал на животе рядом с находящимся без сознания Шерлоком. Его длинная мощная фигура лежала на боку рядом с детективом; опустив уши, он облизывал его лицо. При приближении Лестрейда Джон поднял голову и тихонько заскулил.

Когда приехала «скорая помощь», Джон отказывался расстаться с Шерлоком до тех пор, пока Лестрейд не уговорил его, чтобы парамедики смогли уложить детектива на носилки. Волк шагал за ними, низко опустив хвост и покачивая головой, пригнувшись, когда заскользил по бетону. Когда медики отказались пускать его в машину, Лестрейд сумел успокоить Джона, предложив отвезти его в больницу на полицейской машине.

Это было решение, о котором он почти сожалел. Взвинченный и встревоженный, Джон то и дело перепрыгивал с переднего сиденья на заднее и обратно; тихие тревожные всхлипы терзали измученные нервы Лестрейда, пока он боролся с лондонским движением.

− Выбери себе место и оставайся там! − наконец рявкнул он, вызвав жалобный скулёж взволнованного волка. В конце концов Джон устроился на заднем сиденье, свернувшись в тугой клубок меха и мускулов, и его скулёж не прекращался, пока они не приехали в больницу.

***

Восстанавливался Шерлок медленно. Как оказалось, понадобилась пуля в животе, чтобы заставить его наконец отдохнуть.

После его выписки, Лестрейд с удивлением пришел к выводу, что Джон был не менее строгим доктором даже в волчьем обличье. Когда инспектор к ним пришёл, он увидел, как Джон тащит Шерлока обратно в спальню. Он сжал зубами подол дорогого халата, и крики Шерлока наполовину заглушались яростным рычанием Джона.

Джон всегда выигрывал, загоняя Шерлока обратно в постель под весёлое наблюдение Лестрейда. Стараниями Джона и миссис Хадсон, Шерлок оставался в постели достаточно долго, чтобы выздороветь, хотя это счастливое выздоровление несколько омарачалось продолжением существования Джона в волчьем обличье.

Как только Шерлок снова встал на ноги, Джон держался рядом с ним на каждом месте преступления, каким бы незначительным оно ни было. Это стало настолько обычным делом, что даже Донован и Андерсон перестали суетиться из-за присутствия большого пса.

В тот день, когда Шерлок явился на ужасное убийство, а Джон-человек следовал за ним по пятам, Лестрейд даже не поверил в это с первого взгляда. Ему пришлось протереть глаза, чтобы убедить себя, что то, что он видел, было реальным. Когда он открыл глаза, то увидел Джона во всем его двуногом великолепии.

− Ты... ты _человек_!

− Тсс! − прошипел Шерлок, бросив взгляд на двух полицейских в форме, стоявших неподалёку. − Постарайся не раскрывать секрет Джона _всей_ группе, ладно, Геральд?

− Это Грег, Шерлок, − поправил его Джон. На его лице появилась усмешка, и он кивнул Лестрейду. − Да, всё вернулось на круги своя. − Он нахмурился. − Пока что.

− Но... как же так? − Лестрейд провёл рукой по лицу. − Я думал, ты застрял.

Джон пожал плечами. 

− Так оно и было. А потом я проснулся сегодня, и я... − Он сверкнул улыбкой в сторону Шерлока, который сильно покраснел и откашлялся. Поморщившись, Лестрейд сменил тему, не желая быть втянутым в то, что означал _этот_ взгляд.

− Жаль, что ты купил всё это собачье барахло. − Он задумчиво постучал пальцем по губе. − Предположим, вы могли бы его продать.

Шерлок, который смотрел на место преступления, явно отвлекшись, сказал: 

− О, мы всё ещё используем ошейник, иногда.

− Шерлок!

Он повернулся на окрик Джона и ухмыльнулся. 

− Но только в постели.

Ухмылка Джона стала совершенно хищной, а Лестрейд старался смотреть куда угодно, только не на них. Когда Джон ответил, ему захотелось умереть.

− Вот только сейчас его ношу не _я_.

Лицо Шерлока снова покраснело, и Лестрейд ущипнул себя за переносицу. 

− О боже, я действительно не хочу ничего этого знать. − Шерлок и Джон обменялись идентичными выражениями притворной невинности. Лестрейд замахал на них руками, словно прогоняя прочь. − Идите, идите, вы оба! Из-за вас мне захотелось облить свои глаза кислотой. − Они ушли, хихикая в своей обычной неподобающей манере. Наблюдая за тем, как они приближаются к месту преступления, Лестрейд мысленно сделал себе пометку напиться _как следует_ позже.

***

Примечание переводчика:

В качестве заголовка использована идиома, которая обозначает «идти по ложному следу», «ошибаться».


End file.
